


[podfic] Mile 704

by BabelGhoti



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curing Your Boyfriend's Scurvy, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Treat, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Near the end of a long trek, Crozier and Fitzjames reach a kind of milestone.
Relationships: Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Mile 704

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mile 704](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564931) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 16:12 
  * **File type:** MP3 (14,8 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/30/items/scioscribemile704readbybabelghoti/scioscribe%20-%20Mile%20704%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** _Mile 704_
  * **Author:** scioscribe 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** The Low Anthem - [_Charlie Darwin_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66SPUQEgEKk)
  * **Wind sound effects:** [_Cold Arctic Wind_](https://weather.ambient-mixer.com/winter-wind-over-the-mountain)




End file.
